Till Death Do Who Part?
by simplegirlorpartytime
Summary: Ok, I'm redoing this entire story again, so if chapters go missing, that's why.
1. New DADA teacher

Heyy! I'm giving another shot at a Harry Potter Fic. PLZ R&R! ok, I'm good. lol. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling made the awesome world of Harry Potter, I'm just wirtin stuff off the top of my head. lol.

Right, I editited the chapter. Just a few minor changes though. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One 

"Hermione!" Ginny whined. She fell backwards onto her bed."Now what?" Hermione was looking out the window.

"We have a problem!"

"What, in Merlin's name is so important that you won't tell me!"

Ginny groaned.

"Ok, don't tell me."

Harry walked in. "Tell you what?" Ginny groaned again. She held a note in her hand. Hermione grabbed it and read it over. "It's a class roster for your NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts class" Harry observed. "Oh" Hermione whispered. Looking down at the roster, he noticed another name, Draco Malfoy.

"That's what you're so upset about? Being stuck in a class with Malfoy? I'm in almost all of them."

"Harry, obviously she's upset about it."

"Right, I'll leave you two to your 'girl talk'" And with that Harry turned on his heel and left.

"Ginny, Hermione, dinner is ready!" Molly Weasley called upstairs.

"Coming Mum!" Ginny yelled down. She cast a glance at Hermione before they walked downstiars together. "Hey, wait a minute, why would they send me a roster of a class I'm taking? They never do that. Unless..." Ginny ran back upstairs and grabbed the roster, then met up with Hermione again. Looking at the back of the paper she noticed that it was not addressed to her, but to her brother Percy.

"'To Percy Weasley, New Instructor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'" Hermione read aloud. The glanced at eachother and handed the paper to Ron. "Oh no" Ron sighed.

"What's the matter dear?" Molly asked. Handing the paper to his mum, he looked at the door as Percy walked in. Everyone stared at him. "What!" he asked.

He grabbed the paper from his mother's outstreached hands. The paper dropped soundlessly to the ground. Ginny gaped at Percy.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Percy snapped. Ginny handed him the envelope that had his name written. Pigwidgen flew in and was twittering above the table and dropped Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's Hogwarts letters on the table. "Don't worry dear, I'll get those" Molly Weasley smiled at them.

After Dinner, Ginny and Hermione ran upstairs and went into their room. "Percy, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Ha!" Ginny giggled. "I don't know, Percy seemed quite upset when he read the letter" Hermione said, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes, but Percy's always upset about something" Ginny said

"I heard that!" Percy yelled from across the hall. Ginny just giggled. Hermine was gazing down at her jeans, thinking. "Wait a minute. If Percy's the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, then what's Snape doing?"

* * *

A/N: sorry about that, but it goes along with what happens later in the story. R&R PLZ! begs lol. i'll try to update soon. and don't hate me for not updating the other stories, i don't know what to write about. 


	2. Unwanted Memories

Chapter Two

They both looked at each other, wondering what he could be doing. "They ought to fire him! And another thing, who's going to be the new Head Master? I hope they lay off Snape. How could he! Ummm... Maybe they ought to just let Proffesor McGonagall be the head of our school. But you never know with Hogwarts, you never know." Hermione smiled.

Ginny's old portrait from when she was 12 was giggling madly at her. "What is so funny?" Ginny asked her younger self's picture. She fell to the ground. "You really are naive" the younger Ginny giggled.

Hermione and Ginny shared looks again before turning back to the picture. "I know something you don't know!" the younger Ginny was dancing wildly around. Rolling her eyes, Hermione attempted to pull the picture off the wall, but she hopped into another picture in the house.

"Honestly!" Hermione cried as she chased the girl in the pictures. "What the?" Fred and George said together as Hermione came flying past them, followed by Ginny. "I'll get her! Bloody Picture!" Ginny was trying to grab at the picture on the wall.

Mrs. Weasley was shooting questioning looks at them. Harry and Ron roared with laughter. Tonks came through the door. Sighing, she pulled out her wand, and noticed what they were doing, stunned the picture with her in it. "Stupefy!" she cried and the 12 year old girl stayed in mid-air, her mouth hanging open.

Smiling her thanks, Hermione grabbed the picture off the wall and brought her upstairs. "Ok you" she whispered, thinking the counter curse for the stunning spell. She started giggling again and then relized she couldn't move paintings.

"Hey!"

"What is so funny! Tell us!" Hermione held her wand up threatingly.

"OK OK!"

"What is it!"

"McGonagall couldn't see me, but I over heard." Young Ginny smiled and giggled again.

Hermione just poked her wand at the painting. The younger Ginny continued. "Ball again! For Christmas! And Valentines, and Halloween, and basically every other important holiday. OK! Can I leave?" Lifting her wand, Hermione glared at the portrait, but handed it to Ginny to put back up on the wall.

They sat in silence. A few minutes later, Harry came in. "Hey, Tonks brought over her cousin. Her names-" But he cut off. Looking at them, he decided not to ask. He just walked away. Hermione was smiling. "Hey, you get to go with Ron, right?." Ginnygrinned. "Maybe..."

"Let's go meet Tonk's cousin" Ginny said. Hermione got up and wandered out of their room.


	3. Tonk's Cousin

A/N: Sorry, forgot to put an authors not on the last chapter. haha. Anyways, I'm in the process of reading the 6th book. Good thing I changed the Second Chapter. lol. Ok, please R+R!

* * *

Chapter Three

Stopping in their tracks at the edge of the stiars, they looked at Tonk's cousin.

"Hermione, Ginny, this is Melidina Righ" Tonks introduced the new girl. She held out her hand as to shake theirs, but withdrew when she relized they weren't going to shake it. At that exact moment, Fleur decided to enter. "'Arry!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, like she had almost eyer other day of the week. Rolling his eyes at Ron, he pushed her off. "Bonjour Fleur" he mumbled.

Ginny and Hermione giggled and nodded their acknowledgement. "Oh, and who's tis?" Fleur asked, smiling at Melidina. "This is my cousin Melidina Righ" Tonks said, beaming down at her cousin. Slightly embarrassed, she ducked down and turned a little red.

She had light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, which was now pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing muggle clothes, as were everyone else in the house. Hers consisted on jeans that had been fully writen on and there was no space left on them. She was also wearing a shirt for a movie called Shaun of the Dead.

She smiled at Fleur and shook her hand. Noticing Hermione's tear stained face, Mrs. Weasley looked at her with concern, but Hermione mouthed the words It's Nothing. "She's a seventh year Ravenclaw" Tonks was saying to Ron, who was gaping at her. Harry nudged him in the ribs and he shut his mouth. Mel turned slightly red again.

They were interupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley called. "It's me!" Arthur Weasley's voice came from behind the door. He sounded out of breath. "It's him" growled a voice from inside the kitchen, followed by the dull clunk of Moody's wooden leg on the tile. Mrs. Weasley nodded and let her husband in.

Gasping for breath, Mr. Weasley collapsed into a nearbychair."Death Eater Attck" He gasped. "At- The- Ministry- And- Just- Got- Away" Everyone looked at him in shock. "Kids, go to the attic and wait for us there" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone, including Melidina and Fleur, turned and ran upstairs.


	4. Attack on the Burrow

Chapter Four

Listening to the banging and clashing downstairs; Melidina and Harry werepacing the room. Finally, Mel pulled out her wand and headed to the door. "This is stupid" she muttered, walking outside. "STUPEFY!" she cried, hitting a Death Eater in the face with it.

Suddenly, the people in the attic heard a scream from on the stairs. Mel was twitching painfully on the ground. "MAKE- IT- STOP!" Mel cried from the stiars. Ron expelled the Death Eater's wand who was hurting Mel. "Thanks" she panted as she got up.

"GET DOWN!" Tonks was screaming from somewhere downstairs. Hermione pushed down on Harry and Ron's necks and they ducked, pulling Mel down too. Harry shot a Jelly-Legs Curse at one of the Death Eaters.

Hermione was blocking curses sent at them. One hit Ron in the back. He started acting really goofy. "The Imperius Curse!" Hermione said under her breath. Harry looked down the Hall and remembered his stuff. "Accio Invisiblity Cloak" he whispered, and the cloak came flying at them, covering them from view.

"Vhat vere you tinking!" Fleur asked them when they reached the attic. Mel sighed and sat down in a corner. "I'm sorry, I'm just-". But she cut off. "Where's Ron?" The Imerius Curse apparently hadn't worn off yet.

"No, you are not going out 'ere!" Fleur cried, blocking the door. Harry looked at Fleur, who was moving from the door. Mel ran out and found Ron.

"RON!" Mel yelled, stunning the person who put the curse on him. "Mr. Weasley!" Mel looked stunned as she helped Ron up. "No, no, no! This isn't right!" Ron was clutching his right arm, which was bleeding profusely. "We need to go!" Mel said, running up the stairs, grabbing his un-injured arm and pulled him into the room.

Fleur gave them and 'I told you so' look, while Harry and Hermione rushed over to Ron. "Thanks for the help" he muttered to them. Mel leaned against the wall and fell to the flor, extreamly exhausted.

"Stay 'ere" Fleur said and crept down the stairs. She ran back up and gave them and OK sign. Everyone headed downstairs. "'o to yourooms" Fleur said to them. Everyone came into Hermione and Ginny's room.

"You alright Ron?" Mel asked, smiling at him. "Thanks" Ron smiled back at her. "Where's my wand?" Harry asked, looking down where his wand used to be. Everyone else did the same. "Accio wand" was heard, bouncing off the walls and looked around. "Problem?" Fred Weasley asked as he and his twin brother, George Weasley apparted in with a loud _crack_ and walked over to Ron.

"Hurt yourself have you?" Fed asked, pulling out his own wand. He muttered a healing charm and turned to Mel. "Hi" She gave a kind of half waved. Fleur burst through the door, panting. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, All gone!" She shook and Hermione and Ginny led her to a chair in the corner.

Jumping up, and not paying attention, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mel ran downstairs. "Tonks!" she cried, finding her wand. She ran outside and let out a shriek. Everyone hurried outside to see the Dark Mark in the sky and a body laying on the ground.

"W-w-who is it?" Mel stammered, turning and running into Ron. She whispered sorry as Harry looked and saw who it was. Mel let out another shriek and fell to the ground. "Tonks," Hermione whispered quietly.


	5. Poor Fleur

Chapter Five

A few days later, Fleur woke everyone up. "Come, come, we're going to Diagon Alley. Grab your letters, and grab some Floo Powder, then to the fire" Fleur was theadult in the house bossing them around since the attck.Harry sighed. "Great, Floo Powder again." Mel grabbed her letter and put it in her pocket, tripped over a chair, and fell on her butt on the ground. She hopped up to Ginny and Hermione's giggling. "I'm good!" she mumbled,laughing. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, everyone crowded around the fire.

"Tuck you're elbows in and keep your eys shut, and wait 'till you see Ron and Hermione" Fleur insructed. "And Harry, you might want to take off you're glasses".Taking in a deep breath, Ron walked up to the fire in the fire place, threw in the Floo Powder, and walked in. "Diagon Alley!" he called, and disappeared. Hermione went next, then Harry, Mel, Ginny, and finally Fleur. Fred and George were going to apparate.

Brushing dust and soot off her clothes, Hermione helped Ginny up and looked around. "Ugh, still not used to it. Oh no." she mumbled and pointed at the Minister of Magic hurrying toward them. "Harry! Where are the Weasley's? Tonks? Moody?" he asked, looking around. Mel pushed past the minister and headed towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George opened the door for her and she looked around. "Wow, this place is much better than Zonkos!" Mel whispered, looking at thePygmy Puffs. "How cute!"

Fred smiled at her and went into the back room as Harry, Ron and Hermione came bursting through the door, followed by Ginny. "Think we lost him?" Hermione asked, ignoring Mel's questioning looks. Ron looked out the windows and nodded.

"Left him with Fleur, have you?" George asked, looking out the window and seeing Fleur's bored looks as the minister was telling her something she obviously didn't care about. Harry nodded and looked towards the back room. "Go ahead"George mumbled. Mel was looking at the love potions. "Do these things actually work?" she asked, holding up a pink, heart shaped bottle.

Ron turned red.Harry explained what had happened last year when Ron had eatenhalf a box of chocolate cauldronsthat had been filled with love potion from Ramilda Vane. Mel was giggling with Hermione and Ginny. Ron turned as red as his hair and slipped into the back room.

Mel put the potion up and turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Yougot a Pygmy Puff?" she asked randomly. Ginny walked overto themand picked apurple one similar to Arnold.Hermione just shook her head. "I have a cat though. His name's Crookshanks. Ron claimed he tried to eat his old rat, Scabbers. You know, beforewe found out who itreally was" Mel nodded and picked upa pink Pygmy Puff.

She bought it and headed to Florish and Blotts with Hermione and Ginny, while Ron and Harry stayedwith Fred and George.They looked down at their lists and headed for their books. Coming back 20 minutes later, they payed and left. "Madam Malkins then, eh?" Ginny asked, and after a few hours, everyone was ready to leave. Fleur, thankful to end her boring conversation withthe minister, bid farewell and left first.

Packing up their trunks, thinking only a few days until they returned, they were still going to miss summer vacation.


	6. The Story

A/N: You, I'm not gonna put any more authors notes if u don't mind, it screws me up while I am thinking. Thanks 4 all the reviews!

iluvsmallville 1- Thanks for your reviews. I have to read the Next chapter of your story still though!

foppet1- I'm updating! lol. I've been grounded, so sorry it took so long!

believe-in-yourself4ever- thanks, I know it was kinda short, but I was just getting started and didn'y know people would like it!

(Side note here: 398 HITS ON THIS STORY! WHOOO! lol)  
FliP369.0-lol. Writing and updating as fast as I can!

Stormy Bean- My first reviewer for this story! YOU ROCK! lol.

Chapter Six

"Come on, or ve are going to miss ze train!" Fleur yelled impatiently as the muggle taxi drivers were loading in their trunks. One of the drivers made a rather rude hand gesture at her.

Mel and Fleur were talking in French while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing near the door. Hermione sighed. "We're never going to have a quiet year at Hogwarts, are we?" She asked again. Ron, who was only half listening, shook his head.

"She's got a boyfriend Ron" Harry said abruptly, bringing Ron back. "How would you know?" He demanded. Hermione smiled. "How would you not know? They walk around the school holding hands and stuff all the time. It's Justin Finch-Fletchley." Ron looked down. Mel walked over to them after the taxi drivers had put the trunks in the trunk of the car.

"Come on, Fleur's in a really bad mood, so I suggest we go quickly." Mel turned and headed for the second taxi, followed by Ginny and Fleur. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for the other taxi. It was a quiet ride to Kings Cross and once they arrived, the taxi drivers refused to get the trunks out of the car.

Once everything was packed onto the trollies, they headed to the barrier. Mel and Fleur, speaking in very fast french, leaned casually against the barrier and slipped out of sight. Ron and Harry went next, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Come on, come on, this way!" Fleur was calling. The Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, was about to leave at exactly 11 o'clock. They had two minutes to go. Mel found a compartment for them all to sit in, and put the trunks in the luggage rack.

They waved at Fleur through the window and sat down, Mel, Hermione and Ginny looking over the Daily Prophet, and Ron and Harry talking about quidditch. Harry was still quidditch captin, and Ron was still keeper.

"UGH!" Hermione cried as they turned the page. "They're letting that awful Skeeter cow write for the Prophet again!" Everybody remembered well the awful articles Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophert in their fourth, or in Ginny's case thrid, years.

Harry sighed. This would mean more rumors about him from _her_. Mel pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly out of her bag. "Honestly! How could she have found out about this!" Mel thrust the copy of Witch Weekly into Harry's hands and he read aloud:

Weasleby Convicted Death Eater

Arthur Weasleby, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic was convicted of murdering Nymphadora Tonks, and Auror for the Ministry. Witnesses say that he had put his own son under the Imperius Curse. Once the children had left his sight, he then proceded to follow Mrs. Tonks outside and murder her with the Avada Kadavra curse, and then send the Dark Mark up into the sky.  
"I really didn't expect Mr. Weasley to do anything that gutsy" Draco Malfoy, a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "He was always a disgrace to the wizarding world, fratenizing with muggles and mudbloods."  
Some believe he was bewitched. Others think he was knocked out and a Death Eater used polyjuice potion. Others still believe he acted on his own free will. Besides murdering the auror, he also kidnapped several people, including his own wife. Others that were kidnapped included Bill Weasleby, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, Charlie Weasleby, andPercy Weasleby, who works at the Ministry as well.  
"This isn't really a loss" Draco Malfoy commented. "He really wasn't that popular with everyone else. If only that had taken Ron and Ginny too."  
Memebers of the Ministry are shocked, too. "We never expected Arthur Weatherby to do that, he was always so kind to everyone and despised wizards and witches involved in the Dark Arts" says Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. But was that just a cover up?  
"He seemed really glad when we caught the other Death Eaters. I believe he was acting under the Imperious Curse, though unfortunately, we have to fire him" Scrimgeour says, shaking his head.  
"They aren't all that rich. They'llprobably starve for a year" Pansy Parkinson, a seventh yearSlytherin girl of Hogwarts. "You should see Ron and Ginny's robes! They're so old and tattered! And Ron'sdress robes! Awful!" We'll go more into this story once we know more.

Ron and Ginny were shaking in anger. Hermione was staring open mouthed at themagazine.Mel was muttering to herself. Harry dropped the magazine. There was a loud giggling from outside and the compartment door opened. "Read the article about your pititful lives have you Weasleby?" Pansy Parkinson was saying to them. Ron and Mel both ade to get up and punch her, but Hermione got there first.

"You leave my friends alone" she said, shaking in fury.

"What are you going to do about it mudblood?"

"This!" and with that she punched Pansy in the face. She fell to the floor, her nose bleeding. Stumbling, she made her way up. "You'll pay for that mudblood!" she shrieked and headed back to her compartment. Mel was in a fit of giggles. "That was funny!" she managed to say before stumbling and falling on the floor.

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" She smiled at them and got up as thewitch who pushed the snack trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly. They bought a whole bunch of snacks to eat for the rest of the way. Mel was back to reading Witch Weekly, though she had given Ron the story so he and Ginny could shred it.

"According to my horoscope, I'm gonna die in June. Well, now I have something to look foreward to" Mel giggled. Harry sighed and checked his own horoscope. "I'm supposed to die on Christmas. Yippee for me" Harry mumbled. So they sat and talked for the next few hours, until the train slowed down and it was time to get off.

"Firs' years o'er here!" a fimiliar voice called over. The enormus form of Hagrid appeared from the shadows. "'ello Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and who're you?" Hagrid asked coming over.

"This is Melidina Righ" Ginny said. Mel smiled nevously. "Well, nice to meet yeh. Oh, yeh better get goin', the carriages are 'bout to leave." The waved good bye and piled into a carraige.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R+R PLZ! 


	7. Again?

A/N: ok, next chapter. it might intrest you to know that I have finished the 6th book and am in the process of rereading the other books. Just so you know. No new reviews for chapter six? all well, I'll live. My friend Gabby, who hates Harry Potter, is actually going to read this. I'm shocked! lol. R+R please! Oh, this is in Mel's POV. ok, so for her, I'll say I.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Rain was pounding on the roof of the carriage.It came to a sudden stop, and everyone hurried out of them. "Like the article Weasleby?" came a drawling voice from behind them.I just shookmy head and headed up the steps with Padma Patil, her twin sister Parvati trailing behind. "bye" I whispered to them, and headed into the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Padma andI asked together. The Great Hall looked normal, but the atmosphere definately was tense.We waved good bye to Parvati and sat down atour house table. Just aswe did so, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione came bursting through the doors, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

Igot up and headed over to them.I could make out a few words they were yelling at eachother.

"Mudblood!"

"Stupid git!"

"Hey! Stop it you two, he's not worth it!"I was trying to restrain Ron from pouncing on Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle gave them loathing looks. Next thing they new, they were all bound together by some invisible force and on the floor.

"Serves them right it does" Ron said, purposely treading on Malfoy as he headed to the Gryffindor table. Shaking my head, I returned to her own table.

Professor McGonagall came through the doors of the Great Hall carrying an old, shabby looking hat everyone knew as the Sorting Hat, on a spindle leg stool. A group a scared looking first years came in. "They get shorter and shorter each year, don't they?" Padma asked me. I shrugged.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the song, but it never came. Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and read off the names.

"Auny, Megan" was the first name called. A trembling and pale looking first year girl sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. The rip near the brim opened wide and yelled out "Ravenclaw!" Everyone at my house table erupted in cheers and clapping.

Megan came shakily over and sat down next to Padma. The sorting went on. 25 new students joined our house. "I just have to be Head Girl" I mumble to Padma. She giggles.

"Right, now the feast can begin" Professor McGonagall said, and as soon as she did, the golden plates filled with food. Everyone seemed to eat rather quickly, because the plates cleared within a half an hour.

I was kind of surprised about the fact that there wasn't a big speech, but we had just lost our headmaster. The only things McGonagall said was the basics about the rules and who the headmasters and prefects were. Not all that exciting. I sighed and got up. "Ravenclaws this way!" I called, leading them out of the Great Hall. Padma and I were taking, and she suddenly nudged me in my side.

"Whaaat?" I asked, not paying attention. Padma was grinning. I turned to follow her gaze. "Justin!" I shouted. He didn't notice. He seemed to be dragging his feet. I just sighed. He was walking with some of his friends, so it wasn't that shocking he didn't hear me. Some of his friends were quite obnoxious.

"Mel, we're here..." Padama murmered. I jumped. "Huh? Oh, right. Sectumsempra." The door swung open. I sat down on a chair near the fire. "Get some rest, classes start up tomorrow" I instructed the other students. Most of them gave me incredulous looks but some actually did go to sleep. I rolled my eyes.

Padma and I stayed up until all the younger kids had gone to sleep. We talked about summer and her summer boyfriend. I teased her about it and got it right back about Justin. I threw a pillow at her and got up to go to sleep. We had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Right... My friend said it's well written, but seeing as she doesn't read Harry Potter, she didn't understand stuff. I feel loved. lol. R+R please! 


	8. Don't Lie To Me

A/N: WARNING: Foul Language in this chapter!

Diclaimer: I only own Melidina Righ, and my own plot lines, JK ROWLING owns everything else. She's a genius!

* * *

Chapter Eight 

"Wuzzgoinon?" Mel asked, shielding her eyes against the harsly bright sunlight. "Come on, get up, get up!" Padma Patil's voice came impatiently. Blinking about eight times,Mel could finally see. "What's going on?"she repeated.

Padma was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She was already fully dressed and had her arms crossed over her chest. "All the Heads of Houses want to speak to their students today. Come on, get up!" Padma added, noticing Mel was starting to fall asleep again. Grudgingly, she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed.

In the common room, they ran into none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hello" she said dreamily.

"Uh, hi" Mel said awkwardly. Padma was in a fit of silent giggles, for Luna was wearing that absurd hat that had a cawing raven on it.

Pushing Padma into the hall, Mel let suppressed giggles escape. When she could finally breath again, Padma and Mel headed into the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall, Mel ran into her boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hey, Mel!" Justin called and waved Mel over.

"Hey" Mel came over, Padma waving goodbye, and looked around.

"How are you?" Mel asked, giving Justin a quick hug.

"Spectacular. Good summer?"

"Fair. We ought to get in there, here comes McGonagall." Mel gestured somewhere behind Justin. Sure enough, McGonagall was hurrying toward them, looking flustered. She shooed them into the Great Hall. Mel and Justin said goodbye and headed to their house tables.

Professor Flitwick was standing at the edge of the table.

"Okay, quiet down!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Professors Sprout, Slughorn, and McGonagall seemed to have done the same thing, for the Great Hall suddenly became quiet.

"All Ravenclaws will follow me to one of the Dungons downstairs." Flitwick squeaked. All the Ravenclaws got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

"How's classes?" Harry asked in the library, later that day. Mel looked up, taken aback. "What do you think?" she retorted, bowing her head over her parchment. Harry shook his head. Mel knew she was being silly but she was still a little surprised about Justin yesterday. Her mind wasn't in the right place.

Mel dropped a book and turned to pick it up. Someone made a fake cough from behind a book shelf. Harry sighed. "Ron, why are you hiding behind a bookshelf?" Harry asked incredulously. Ron came out from behind the bookshelf. Mel sat up straight. "Heya Ron," she said, grinning at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

Mel accidentally knocked over her Potions book again. Ducking under the table to get it, she saw a flesh colored string. She pulled it towards her and whispered, "You can come out now". A shocked looking Ginny came from behind another bookshelf seconds after Mel came back up.

"How- but-" Ginny sputtered, holding the flesh colored string. "Using Extendable Ears again, Ginny?" Ron said in a mock scolding voice. "Lucky for you I won't deduct any points." Ginny stuck out her tounge at her.

Mel leaned back in her chair and dipped her quill in the ink jar. She started working on her Potions essay. "The Uses of a Bezor" was scrawled on the top of her parchment. Quite suddenly, she slammed down her quill in frustration. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm going back to my common room, I'll see you all later" she mumbled, and shoved her stuff back into her bag.

Unfortunately, Mel ran into Malfoy around the corner. "Great, I'm having a bad day and now I have to deal with a greaseball like you" she hissed. Malfoy seemed please. "But darling, I never did anything to you" he said, grinning mischeviously at her.

Mel was disgusted and pulled her wand out on him. "Petrificus Totalus" she whispered and Malfoys arms and legs snapped together, causing him to tetter dangerously, then fall backwards against the wall. Mel smirked.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Mel murmered, putting her wand back in the pocket of her robes and walking past him.

Professor Slughorn came ambling past them, though. "Miss. Righ, I am very disappointed in you. 10 points from Ravenclaw." and shaking his head, he turned around and left the way he came. "I'll be in the library if you need me, Malfoy."

Still smirking, Mel headed back into the library. Padma pulled her into a row of books. "What," she demanded. Padma pointed at a table nearby, where Justin was sitting with a girl he didn't know, snogging.

Mel was gaping at them. She started to head over to them, but Padma held her back. "Let me by, I'll jinx him and he'll never snog again!" Mel whispered angrily. Finally, Mel turned and stalked off back to her table, which Hermione had joined. Looking furious, she slammed her books down and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking anxious. Mel was trembling with anger. She jabbed a finger behind her, towards Justin's table. Ginny nodded. Mel pulled out her Potions homework again, but was barely focused on it.

"I saw you, Padma saw you, Justin, don't lie to me!" Mel yelled in the hallway, an hour later. They were in the Entrance Hall while students were heading in for dinner. "I don't know what you're talking about" Justin said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"The hell you don't! Do not lie to me! Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Padma, and I all saw you! Half the school proabaly saw you!" Mel was shaking in anger again. "Just forget it, you can forget Hogsmeade!" And with that, Mel stormed off into the Great Hall.

Shaking, she turned to Padma. "We broke up" she whispered. Padma patted her on the shoulder. Mel ate quickly, then got up to return to the library. To her displeasure, so did Justin. He cought up with her halfway up the marble stair case.

"Can't we just talk this over?"

"No, I know what I saw Justin, don't even try to lie to me". She made a sudden movement as to reach for her wand, but then decided against it. Instead she reached out and slapped him across the face.

"But- I- but-" Justin sputtered. Mel shook her head and turned into the library.

Justin called after her "You're just a fiflthy whore!"

Mel stopped and turned. She was laughing. "I'm a whore. Yet you were the one who was snogging with some other girl who is probably a second year in the library," Mel muttered. She glared at him. "Justin, for the second time, it's over. Goodbye." She sat down at a table in the back, where she tried, for the third time, to do her potions homework. She was joined shortly thereafter by Ginny, Hermione, and Padma.

"He- he- he..." but Mel's voice broke and she started to cry.

Padma gave her a hug, but Mel had tears rolling down her face. She pulled her stuff back into her bag and headed back into the common room.

Padma followed her. Not stopping, she headed into the dormitory, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the language, but it worked. lol. R+R please! 


	9. Are you serious?

A/N: I know I said no more authors notes but I like these they make my chapters seem longer lol jp. So yes, after a year I think I am finally adding chapters. I'm tres contant about this because even though I was mainly focusing on my outsiders story, it's not that hard because I've always acted like a greaser. I don't know, I'm just really happy that I'm gonna have another chapter up. WHEEEEE! lol R+R and you'll be my best friend! XD

* * *

Chapter Nine  
_Harry's POV_

I sighed as I woke up. It was too early and I didn't want to have to hear Ron talking about Mel all day like he did yesterday, and everyday since he met her. And now that she and Justin were over, he'd talk even more. I got dressed and wandered sleepily into the common room. Judging by how empty it was I was either really late or really early. I wandered into the hallway.

"Ron what are you doing?" I asked, skidding to a halt as I almost tripped over my best friend. He looked up in a sort of daze. I knew what was coming now. The lopsided grin on his face gave it away. "Did you hear?" he asked. He sounded drunk and if I didn't know any better I would think he was.

"Yes I heard. Now what time it is, we can't afford to be late this early in the year." I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for him to stand up. Honestly, sometimes I didn't understand how I could even be friends with this kid.

"Don't worry; we still have about an hour before classes start. Since when do you get up this early?" Ron stood up shakily and almost fell again. He must've been sitting there for quite a while, I thought.

"Ron, how long have you been sitting out here?" I asked, a little concerned about him. He just grinned. "Quite a while. I woke up at around 4 and got bored of the common room rather quickly."

"Ron, you know classes start in an hour and a half and you're no where near fit to go," I muttered, half dragging Ron to the door. I muttered the password and shoved him into the common room. "Go get dressed. Come on, I don't want to be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts," I hissed, as I noticed some first years were checking Ron and me out. I rolled my eyes again.

It took twenty minutes for Ron to get ready. I swear I was about to leave him. "My god Ron, don't you have anything better to do?" I muttered, nudging him in the ribs as he was gawking at Mel as she entered the Great Hall with Padma. She still looked upset and I noticed her and Justin make eye contact in the Great Hall. He didn't look too good either.

I sat down at the house table and made sure Ron was stuck facing the Slytherin table and not the other ones. He seemed to catch onto what I was doing. "You're evil," he hissed. I grinned at him.

"My god you're obsessed!" I mocked as Ginny and Hermione joined the table. They exchanged a look then started laughing. "Be a little more obvious," Ginny said, sitting next to me. "I don't think she can tell yet."

"Come on Ron," Hermione said as she sat down next to him. "They just broke up, give them some time. Besides your gawking is going to get you some strange stares. Even Seamus can tell something's up. Tone it down a bit, eh?" She grinned at him.

A half hour later we entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ginny had potions and she was quite sulky about that. Hermione and I sat together as usual, and Ron sat at his seat with no one next to him. Melidina entered with Padma. Parvati beckoned her sister to sit next to her so that left Mel without a seat.

There were only two empty seats and considering one was next to Justin she sat down next to Ron. I thought he was about to die he looked so happy. Hermione and I were snickering behind our hands as the teacher entered. Nobody was all that shocked that we had a substitute considering the fact that Percy and everyone was still missing.

I remembered how upset Mel had been upon finding her dead aunt and now this whole thing with Justin; it was amazing she didn't blow. But she kept her cool. I was amazed. I kind of admired her. Class was quite boring, as usual. After all the classes we met in the library as usual.

Mel was sitting at a table in the back reading a muggle book one of her friends had lent her. It was some weird book from the 20s or something called Pride and Prejudice. She claimed it was good but I wasn't about to read it.

I heard a noise coming from the bookshelf area by her table and realized Ron was there again. I sighed. "Ron, stop stalking Mel," I shouted at him. They both jumped and Ron walked out from behind the bookshelf. Mel was giggling madly. Maybe they could have something between them.

"Look what's coming," Hermione whispered. I looked up. It was Malfoy and his oversized goons. For once he ignored us and went to the back. I moved so I could see what he was doing at Mel's table.

"Fancy meeting you here, I didn't know you could read," I heard Mel's voice calmly say. She had put down the book and Ron was staring at her with a shocked expression on his face because at her comment Malfoy actually _laughed._ That's right, Malfoy laughed when he got made fun of.

"Charming child," he said with his usual trademark smirk. Mel rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked him. He pulled out the chair to sit next to her but Mel put her feet up. She noticed him glare at Ron. "And don't think about kicking him out. He's my friend, you can just deal. If you have to say something to me and you can have your…" Mel's voice trailed off as she looked over Crabbe and Goyle. "Erm, goons, then I can have my friends. OK?"

Malfoy motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave. Ron looked at her and she half nodded. She knew he had an extendable ear that he would use to hear everything. I joined him behind the bookshelf.

"Alright, what do you want?" she demanded. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She had moved to sit on the table while he sat in a chair. "I wanted to ask you something. You know how the heads of houses told us about all the balls we'd be having? Well, I know the first one isn't for a month and a half but I was wondering… would you go with me?"

Ron gasped. I nudged him in the ribs to shut up. Mel laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked him incredulously. She was grinning as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I'll have to think about it." And with that she turned and walked away.

* * *

A/N: wow that;s really long. lol. yeahhhhhhhh so I hope you liked it! R+R! And I will probably have chapter 10 up shortly as well as Chapter 4 for my Outsiders story. Mmmkay bye. 


	10. Death Eater Attack

**A/N: Yepppp I have Chaptre dix up. Haha I need to stop with the French. But, oui, Chapter 10 is up! Yay I'm doing good with this story, don't you think? That's why I like summer, I have time. Haha. So enjoy && R+R!**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Ron. Ron, wake up. Rooooooon," Mel was whispering to Ron, trying to wake him up in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Come on, Ron." She shook him gently, and then sighed. "All right, but don't expect me to join you in-"

"Mrs. Righ, Mr. Weasley, would you care to inform us what's so important that you have to be talking in my class?" the teacher snapped. Mel shook her head and nudged Ron in the ribs so he shook his head too.

"Maybe you two would like to join me for detention after classes today?" the teacher asked. Mel grimaced. She had a feeling this was coming. She turned to Ron. "See what you made me do?" she hissed, but she wasn't mad. On the contrary, she was actually glad because then she wouldn't have to deal with Justin following her into the library like he had all week.

Catching his eye across the classroom, she knew what Justin was going to do. Mel pulled out her wand under the table and stunned him before he could. Nobody noticed, mostly because they thought Mel would stun them too.

There was a sudden commotion outside the classroom. The professor opened the door and grabbed a very flustered and anxious looking prefect and asked what had happened. Teachers were running up and down the hallway ushering students away from the doorways.

"D- d- death e- e- eaters are a- a- attacking, s- sir," the prefect said before running up the stairs. There were a lot of gasps and a few screams from inside the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already pulling out their wands and heading for the door, Hermione practically dragging Mel with them.

"What's going on?" Mel called up to Harry, who was running towards the door. A teacher grabbed him firmly by his arm but he wriggled out of their grasp. Hermione made a noise as she ducked a spell that was thrown at them. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. He turned to look at her.

"Harry, going out there is exactly what they want. They'll kill you if you give them the chance. Harry…" Hermione paused because she looked like she was going to cry. Ron put his arm around her in a sort of half hug.

"Harry, she's right," Mel piped up from the back of the group. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Justin. For once she was grateful. "Come on!" he shouted as they ran up the stairs. Seconds later a curse or something hit the doors they were at with enough force to shake them.

Swearing under her breath, Mel slipped and fell, nearly losing her wand. Jumping up, she called to Justin, "Don't we have protective spells against this?" Justin merely shrugged but Harry made a small noise that made Mel stop. She could've kicked herself for being so insensitive.

"Let's find Ginny," Harry said before anyone else could speak. It took them about five minutes to find Ginny, in which time two windows had shattered in front of them, one spitting glass into Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy get out of here!" Mel nearly screamed at her relative. He had gotten in front of them to block their way out of the library but moved when he saw her wand. As some of the last people, they made it to the Great Hall and sat huddled in the corner.

Mel and Justin had disappeared, supposedly going to talk stuff out. Harry turned to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ron had a huge gash above his left eyebrow that was gushing blood and Hermione had a wide cut on her cheek. Ginny was clutching her right arm to her chest and from the funny angle it was at, Harry knew it was broken.

He himself, though, had managed to get out practically unscathed, just a small cut on the palm of his hand from falling after the window broke. Madame Pomfrey, who had been tending to the other students, now scurried over to them in a fuss. She muttered a few things that were somewhat cursing them for being so irresponsible, but you could tell she was grateful they weren't injured worse than they were.

Harry left the group for a moment and tried to find Professor McGonagall but she wasn't in sight, so he had to settle for Professor Slughorn. Not that he was much help when Harry asked him what was happening. The only information he got was what he already knew: the death eaters were freely attacking Hogwarts because the protection spells Dumbledore had placed upon them broke when he died. And, of course, they wanted Harry.

Another window broke outside in the corridor and Professor McGonagall entered in a flurry of glass and water. She made her way to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Mel had just joined them again. "Come with me," she instructed and for once she sounded incredibly frightened.

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this, it just seemed like fun to have a random Death Eater attack. So yeah, please enjoy and R+R, mmkay? kthnx XD**


End file.
